sorry
by AttitudeDragon
Summary: sorry bout this


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, If I did it would have yaoi ALL the time.

Pairing

PeinNaru = Chap 1

Sasodei = Chap 2

KisIta = Chap 3

KakuHidan Chap 4

ZetsuTobi Chap 5

SasoNaru = Chap 6

DeiNaru =Chap 7

SasoDeiNaru (3some!) Chap 8 **last chapter**

This is my FIRST attempt at lemon(s), so don't hate, or i'll cry, I will

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pein licked his lips at the sight before him. His little Naru-Chan was laying on Pein's ( the 'leader' of Akatsuki) bed. Naruto's pants and boxers were off, while his shirt was still on. A adorable blush painted his tan cheeks. His golden locks spread across the pillow, his tan hands were tied right above his head making it impossible to move them. His eyes were also covered by a black silk blindfold. Thus giving him a look that screamed 'FUCK ME!'

Pein's hands slide up the blonde kitsune's sides savoring every curve and dip. He finally removed the last article of clothing so there was nothing standing in his way between him and his blonde kitsune.

Pein dipped his head on to Naruto's dripping dick, flicking his tongue out, and trailing it up to the tip, which earned him a long pleasurable moan from the body below him.

" P-Pein, t-take off t-the b-blindfold p-p-please." Practicality begged Naruto. He wanted to see his seme.

Chucking, Pein removed the blindfold. Only to stare into big, innocent, blue eyes. Pein had to use every ounce of will-power not to fuck him right there and then. After the blindfold was thrown god knows where, the next thing to go was the restraints Naruto's hands. Immediately after Naruto's hand were free they shot up to clutch Pein's orange hair as if it was his life line.

Smiling to himself, Pein once again dipped his head to Naru's weeping crock. Taking the weeping member in his mouth Pein started bobbing his head making Naru moan in pleasure. After awhile of bobbing his head, Pein switched to deep-throating him.

Naruto not be able to take all of this released into Pein's awaiting mouth. All the while blushing like mad. Pein liked the cum off of his chin, started trailing butterfly kisses up Naruto's chest making said boy purr in satisfaction.

Naruto took Pein's head in between his hands and brought said item to his mouth for a kiss. Smirking in to the kiss Pein let his tongue slip into the younger's mouth.

Naruto half-heartily fought back, but was quickly over powered. Breaking the kiss for some air , Pein brought three fingers to Naruto's mouth.

" Suck" And that's exactly what Naru did. He sucked, and coated and, softly bit. All this made Pein moan/groan with pleasure. Growling, Pein took his fingers and dangerously slow slide his fingers down Naruto's stomach and down to his entrance. Slipping one in making Naru's breath hitch. He slowly added another finger. Naruto started sweating a little. Kissing Naruto as to distract him Pein slid the third finger in and started stretching him while thrusting his fingers in and out.

Believing his uke was stretched enough, Pein pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his stone hard member. Looking at Naru for the ok sign and getting a nod in approve he slowly slide himself in until he said fully covered. He waited for Naruto to get used to his size.

Naruto balded his hands in to fist with the sheet in between in fingers. He started wiggling his hips shotting pleasure up both males spines.

Taking the okay Pein pulled out only to thrust back in making Naru scream.

"Naru-chan, maybe we should-" Pein started but was interrupted by Naruto shaking his and telling him to move.

With a nod Pein began to thrust into his blonde uke.

" PEIN t-there!" Smirking to himself for finding the spot that will make his blonde see stars, he hit said spot with every thrust earning him loud moans and screams from the body beneath him.

Naruto felt a knot beginning to form in his stomach, wrapped his arms tightly around his lovers neck. In return Pein wrapped his arms around Naruto's slim waist.

" PEIN"

Pein knew Naruto was reaching his limit. He was to. With a two more thrust Naruto released all over Pein's chest, and his stomach.

"Naruto"

After three more thrust Pein shot his seed deep in side Naruto.

Falling on top of his uke, Pein regained his breathe and slid out of Naruto. Only to flop right next to him. Almost instantly Naruto curled up to Pein. Smiling Pein slid his arms around the one he loved.

" Love you Pein" Naruto mumbled sleepily

" Love you, Naruto" Came the reply

Before Pein went to sleep he had one thought. _Mine_

Okay, its like 5:20 in the morning and I'm leaving for my trip in 30minutes. And I haven't gotten ** ANY** Sleep. This is my first lemon and yes in the next 7 chapters there **WILL** be lemons.

Thank you ZeroTheDestroyer. I got this Idea a couple hours after I read ur email/reply

Sorry if they suck

Ill update when I get back

Love ya ^^


End file.
